


Nurse

by JulietWayne



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, Daredevil - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Frank Castle - Freeform, Punisher - Freeform, Romance, frank castle / reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: So you fell in love with Frank Castle. What could go wrong?





	Nurse

Claire would kill you if she sees this, patching up a vigilante is something she definitely do not recommend. You remember the time, when Matt was bleeding to death and Claire has to call in sick to work that night. When Matt found out that Claire was not available, he came to you. You have been friends with Matt and Foggy since college. 

But who ever thought that you, of all people that Claire was protecting. You become the Punisher’s nurse. 

_You were minding your own business and were getting ready to bed, when you heard a banging knock at your door. Scaring the living daily lights out of you, you slowly moved towards your door with a bat in your hands. Matt and Foggy thought it would be a good idea, to leave at least some kind of weapon to defend yourself._

__

__

_“[Name]” you heard someone call your name. It was a low raspy voice, quickly checking the peephole and saw a fairly beat up Frank Castle._

_You quickly opened the door and catching Frank just in time. He was obviously heavier than you but he has enough strength to stand and preventing from falling on top of you._

_“What the hell happened to you?” you helped him to your couch and gently laying him while you grabbed your first aid kit from the bathroom. He groaned in pain as he tries to reposition himself more into a comfortable position._

_“S’was a rough night. I didn’t realize that…” he tried moving again but he just making it worse, “didn’t realize that there was more of them”_

_Frank was your neighbor and he usually keeps it to himself. The only time you actually see him or even acknowledge him is when you pass by each other by the hallway. You never really thought that he would come to you and ask you for your help._

_Maybe because you knew who he was but really say anything to anyone. Why don you need to turn him in, when he hasn’t really done anything to hurt you. You were aware of his ‘night job’ but you can see that he was trying to keep the city safe. You don’t know if you agree with the killing part but you can see from his point of view._

_“Geez, Frank. I—“ you can tell that he was in and out of conscious already. You don’t want a vigilante to die in your apartment. “I need you to stay awake okay?”_

__

__

_“Yes… ma’am” he whispered in response. Even barely conscious he was still polite. You started to work on his cuts. He received a deep cut on his left arm, which is causing all the blood lost. He’s cheeks are beaten up that is mixed with bruise that will show even more tomorrow and the dried blood. The way his breathing, is rigged and shallow._

_“Just breathe slowly” taking a big guess, he must have gotten a big beating around the rib area too. That is also going to bruised in the morning._

_“Why come to me?” you asked trying to keep him awake. He opened his eyes and looked at you with those dark orbs._

_“You…you know me from the beginning but…” he pause, knowing that it hurts to talk to even, “you didn’t run away… like the rest” you felt his pain as if it was your own. It must be hard living all by yourself, coming home beat up and no one to patched you up._

_“You’re human after all, we all are” you said to him, trying to steady your hands as you continue to stitched him up, “I can understand why you’re doing this and thank you for keeping Hell’s Kitchen a safer city” putting a knot and cutting the remaining of suture and wrapping a clean gauze around the wound._

_“I—I should be, I should be okay from… here”_

_“No need, rest. I will patch up the rest” Frank didn’t argue and nod instead. Gently wiping his face with a cold cloth cleaning the dry blood around his cheeks and temple. Regardless, of his state, you actually find him handsome, putting aside the title ‘Punisher’, Frank Castle is polite, a gentleman and he also calls you ma’am and overall just a normal guy. You shook your thoughts away and continue to help the Punisher._

_Ever since that incident, you would find Frank sleeping on your couch. You would usually leave your living room window unlock for him to come inside. You insist of giving him the spare key but he politely declined. Sometimes, you would wake up to him, still sleeping and quickly looking at him for any more injuries._

_You would quietly make your way to the kitchen, making breakfast and brewing a fresh cup of coffee._

_It was three months ago._

You were walking to back to your apartment when your cellphone vibrated through your pocket. Shifting the grocery bag from your right arm to left, you grabbed your phone from your coat pocket. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey babe” you heard Frank’s deep raspy voice, yet it was warm greeting. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” you find it weird that you’re asking questions like this when you know his job consists of killing bad people. 

“Just getting started,” he said as you hear shuffling in the background. He’s probably using on of those burner phones and by the sound of the shuffling, he’s probably preparing the gun his going to use for tonight, “I’m just making sure, if you are on your way home” 

Sometimes, you still wonder how you end up falling in love with the Punisher, Hell’s Kitchen number one criminal. But you don’t believe all that stuff in the news, yes, they have pointed the horrors on his job and what a monster he really is but they don’t know him like you do. 

“Yes, I’m about 5 minutes away. I have to make sure, we have coffee for tomorrow,” you smiled knowing that he loves his coffee in the morning. You heard him chuckled on the other line. 

“You know, I could have just pick it up myself” 

“No way mister, let me worry about coffee and you just come home in one piece okay?” you try to say that as a joke but it just came out as a concern. You’re always concern about him being out like this but you trust him at the same time, it just hurts to see him in so much pain. He knew that though but you don’t like leaving upset before his night starts. 

“Yes ma’am” he said, your lips curled back into a smile. 

“Alright, see you when—“ you stopped your tracks when you noticed someone, or what seems like a shadow standing few feet away from you. 

Frank was waiting for your goodbye when he realize you stopped talking, panic slowly start to spread in his chest. 

“[Name]?” you didn’t answer; the shadow started walking towards you, adrenaline start to kick into your system. 

“I’m being followed” you said on the phone. You turned back around, taking another route to get home. 

“Where are you? S’am coming to get you” you were about to tell him which street you were in when everything went black. 

“[Name]?” Frank called out your name, “[Name]!” he angrily hung up the phone, as his hand tighten into a fist. If they touch a hair on your head, they will regret of messing with him. 

There was ringing through your ear and a slight headache or it feels like someone hit you right in the back of your head. 

“Glad you finally decided to join us,” man with an accent greeted you. Trying to move from your sit but stop by the bond around her wrists and ankles. 

You didn’t say anything but just glared at the man in front of you. 

“We were just wondering if you could help us get what we want” 

You snickered, “I think you got the wrong person” 

“We want the Black sky and your friend, Daredevil has taken her away from us” he said as he circle around you like a prey. This guy is seriously out of his mind, you don’t know anything about a black sky, you know Matt but that’s about it. 

“I hate to disappoint you but I don’t—“ the man in the suit didn’t have any patience with your answer but next thing you know, there was cold knife pressed against your left cheek. 

“You will tell us, what we want to know or you will cut your pretty face” 

“I’m telling you the truth! I don’t know what a black sky is!” but he didn’t believe you. He slowly pressed the knife harder against your skin, cutting your skin slowly. You’re breath quickens and screamed as he press harder.

“I don’t know!” you repeated, as tears start to fall from your [eye color] orbs. This is it; this is how your life is going to end. You’re going to get murdered for something you don’t even know about. At least, you got to hear Frank’s voice that one last time. 

“Fine, have your way then” you were waiting for the final pain but it never came. You saw the man in the suit beat up and bloody in front of you. 

“[Name], are you okay?” Matt was in front of you with his Daredevil suit and cutting the rope around your wrist and ankle. 

“Are you injured anywhere else?” you knew that adrenaline is keeping you alert, when you don’t feel the pain on your cheek anymore. 

“No, I—I’m okay” you managed to tell him, as he help you up from the chair. 

“We need to get you out of here. He’s upstairs, his waiting for us” Matt grabbed your hand into his and guiding through the hallways and stairs of the building. You knew, whom he meant when he said ‘he’. You were surprised to see Frank and Matt working together.

You and Matt where running up the stairs and finally reaching a door, where Matt just kicked it opened with ease. 

“It’s about time,” a girl around the same height as you, wearing a black and red suit, “I thought, I have to get you myself” she smirked. 

“Elektra, you’re not supposed to be here. They are after you and—“ everything happened to fast, one moment it was you, Matt and this girl Elektra and second thing you know- there was ninja’s in front of you. 

“[Name], you need to go. Take that fire escaped down and Frank, he’ll be waiting for you there” you didn’t need to be told twice and followed Matt’s instruction. 

You took one last look of Matt and Elektra hoping that they would survive this fight. Gunshots echoed through the rooftop, you knew that was your cue to go. 

You were running downstairs as fast as you can, hoping that this nightmare would end. Is this how Claire felt when she was seeing Matt? A nightmare, that seemed to be all too real to be even a reality. You finally reached the bottom of the fire escaped, someone grabbed you from your arms, pulling you to the alleyway. 

You used all your might to fight off your kidnapper, trying to throw a punch at them. 

“[Name], it’s me” that voice, you know that low deep voice, you thought. You looked up to your at your savior, “Frank?” 

“You’re okay now, I got you” you didn’t realize that you’ve been holding your tears during this whole ordeal and you finally let it all go. He caresses your cheek with his thumb, studying the cut that the man gave you and wiped all the tears falling from your beautiful eyes. He took you in his arms and you cry it all away, wrapping your arms around his torso. You’ve never felt so scared and safe at the same time. He was trying to calm you down, by telling you know ‘it’s okay’, ‘it’s over, I’m here’. 

“Matt—What about—“ you lifted your head, looking at him. Regardless that you were kidnapped, you still worry about Matt’s safety. 

“He’ll fine,” That’s all, he said and you trust him. Those gunshots must mean to help Matt and Elektra, “Come on babe, let’s go home” he took off his leather jacket and wrapping it around you, feeling the warmth still present in the jacket. 

Frank insisted that you should quickly hop in the shower while he makes some coffee for the both of you. You nod in response and decide to listen to him. You hadn’t said a word to him, the whole time. Frank was patient though, tonight was a bit too much than you can handle and shock can get to people but his just happy that you’re home. 

You exited the bathroom wearing one of Frank big T-shirt that rests just above the knee with your hair slightly wet from the shower. Your cut was still stinging but it wasn’t as deep as you thought it was, but it might leave a scar. You made your way to the living room, where you found Frank sitting by the couch, with a cup of coffee in his hand and the first aid kit and another cup of coffee, sitting by the coffee table. He pats the empty spot beside him, indicating for you take a sit. 

“Come on here babe. Let me patch you up” you lips curled into a small smile as you took the empty space beside him.

“It’s so weird being on this side,” you commented, Frank chuckled- a rich, sound that send warmth through your body. Despite of the events today, you’re glad that you get to go home to him. 

“S’ weird to be the one taking care of your injuries” gently putting cream on your cut and trying not to flinch but hissed from the pain.

“Sorry,” 

“It’s not your fault,” You weren’t sure if he meant about the cut or for being kidnapped or being with him. 

“If you weren’t associated with someone like me, this would never happen to you” he explained; this isn’t the first time he told you this. 

“I don’t know how what will become of me, if I lose you. I can’t have that, I can’t lose you too” 

“And you won’t” 

“I can’t—“ 

“Francis David Castle Sr” you said sternly, turning to look at him, “I told you before and I will keep on saying it until it get through your thick skull” Surprisingly, Frank listened letting you continue, “I wanted to be with you because it’s my choice, regardless of the baggage you carry, I will carry it with you. You are not a monster. You mean so much to me” 

You grab his hands into yours, looking how callused the palm of his hand are from all the work he does every night. 

 

“I love you Frank, you are the most caring guy I have met, I wasn’t scared of you when I first saw” 

Frank smirked at you, “You should be” he teased; you were about to hit his arm because you were trying to be serious but his not doing the same. He caught your fist and swiftly pull you on his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“I love you too, [Name]. Don’t ever go,” he whispered to you, sending shivers down your spine. Frank noticed your reaction and he love every moment of it. 

“Never” you said to himself, as he close the space between your lips to his.


End file.
